


Could I Fall As Far As You? Could I Feel The Pain You Do?

by KidWestHope16



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anxiety Attacks, Consequences of being sealed, Damaged SOUL, Dream visions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Being Left Behind, Food Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury Recovery, Loneliness, Malnutrition, Mental Health Issues, Mokona can only do so much but isolation doesn't create antibodies, Muteness, Nausea, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Physical Therapy, Recovery, Rejection, Ripping out a portion of your soul has consequences, Scars, Shunning, Sickness, Threats of Violence, Tsubasa and Kimihiro are brothers, Tsubasa is the older brother, Tsubasa isn't used to wearing shoes, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unknown Name, Vomiting, Watanuki took after Clow/Eriol in the looks department, affection starved, black outs, blisters, can they be twins though? Technically they are the same age, compromised immune system, escaping imprisonment doesn't automatically make everything okay, food hoarding, imbalanced soul, long road ahead for recovery, muscle atrophy, psychic link, time stolen, touch starved, traumatized child, use of aliases, walking until your feet bleed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Syaoran was sealed for a long time. Just because he escaped and fought his clone doesn't mean he was okay. Muscles atrophy when not in use. He was shunned by those companions who his other self cherished and was cherished by in turn.He expected the rejection and loneliness. He expected having to recover alone.He didn't realize it would hurt and be more lonely than when he'd watch through his clones eyes all these years.





	1. Our Love Is Six Feet under. I Can't Help But Wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Au after Acid Tokyo. Will have a few worlds befote Infinity. Lots of pain and angst. And softness in new worlds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syaoran could feel the chasm between himself and the others. The mage whose smiles lied. The ninja whose anger burned brighter than the sun yet softened with time. And the desert princess whose smile was like a warm breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: six feet under by Billie Ellish

Syaoran could feel them staring. He valiantly kept his limbs locked to keep himself upright.

He wasn't going to appear weak. He couldn't be weak if he was going to follow them. He could see the way the granter of wishes was eyeing him and knew that she knew. His price paid would haunt him in many ways. One of which was his stamina. The other was his ability to walk. Even now he could see darkness edging into his vision.

He knew the consequences of his wish would be a heavy burden. It was infinitesimal in comparison to the ripples created by his wish.

The price he paid to save the other also didn't help. But he'd gladly pay any price to keep him safe. He was all Syaoran had left. They were all that they had left, even if the other didn't know it. Would never know it.

Hopefully. 

His heart clenched as he watched him lie so still. Trapped in a healing state. Unbound yet restricted. The thought of being so restricted after finally getting free made him shudder. He was safe.

They were safe.

What would he think? Syaoran wanted to protect him. But his existence. It only led to chaos.

Pain. 

He opened his eyes, (when had he shut them?) and met the witch's gaze.

"There is something I want to get back. It may never come back. But still..." His voice near faded as he looked to Sakura feeling his heart in his throat at the state she was in.

"If I can protect you..." He paused as darkness nearly stole his vision. "I'd like to..." She stared up at him amd he could see it in her eyes. 

"I want to go with you." She didn't want him saying these words. No, she wanted the one that had left to say them. The pain in her eyes. He heard everything as if from far away and tried to hold on. 

Mokona was placed into his hands and the princess carried off leaving himself alone with the granter of wishes. He peered up to see Yuuko staring behind herself. The view shifted so that the other lying in bed was no longer partially hidden. Syaoran focused his dim gaze on the pale figure.

"If... If he ever needs anything... Take it from me." Syaoran shifted Mokona to his right hand and placed his left over his heart. The woman brushed back tufts of raven hair peeking out of the bandages encircling his head. "He can not disappear. Whatever he needs... Ask me..." Syaoran's vision darkened and the world swayed dangerously beneath him. He leaned backwards onto the pillar and sank to the floor breathing heavily as the room continued to spin around him.

"You too can not vanish. Rest while you can, Mokona will look after you." When he lifted his heavy head the woman had vanished from sight. Syaoran raised a trembling hand to the symbol on his chest and shakily exhaled. 

"It's safe... We're safe..." He lost the fight with exhaustion and slumped over hitting the ground.

* * *

Kurogane watched the mage tend to the princess' wounds and wondered how the kid was doing. What ever the witch wanted him for, no, what she wanted to discuss with him alone. Whatever it was, they would need to know about it. He was tired of being in the dark. Of being manipulated by the bastard who ruined his world.

"I'll be back." He said not that the mage or princess even heard him. He bypassed everyone, or they simply scurried out of his path. The anger he felt must have shown on his face not that he cared to hide it.

The kid. Syaoran had stayed behind fifteen minutes ago and had yet to surface.

And the other one.

A clone.

A puppet sent by that man.

Fei Wong Reed.

And what about this kid. The real Syaoran. Held captive all these years.

Had he ever known the princess? He knew them. Had seen them through the other's eyes. The witch said he'd been a prisoner. The sharp tone she had used on him when Kurogane faced the kid. She was shielding him. Thought he needing protecting.

Kurogane paused when all he heard was silence. He looked around but saw no sign of the kid, white manju bun or the witch. He cursed thinking that he'd somehow passed the kid when a noise caught his attention.

"Shh. Shh. Sleep. Yuuko said to rest." He followed the voice and froze. The kid was struggling to push himself up into a sitting position. His hands trembled violently threatening to give out under him as sweat poured down his flushed face.

"I need to... need..." He gasped hitting the floor with a dull thwump. Kurogane had barely taken a step forward before being hit in the face by a distressed Mokona.

"Syaoran's burning up!" Kurogane reached down to grab the kid and found that he was burning up. He gazed pensively at the kid who seemed younger and older all at once. He slung him over his shoulder looking around at the destruction then at the kid on his shoulder. He could fight. Use magic. And use a sword. 

"This is more than exhaustion. The witch said he was held captive for seven years right?" At the white pork bun's nod he continued his trek to the stairs. "Then he hasn't had as much physical exertion. His limbs are thinner than the other kid's." Kurogane fell silent as he realized that despite how tired he must have been this kid had fought the other with everything he had. In desperation, he'd used everything he had and had still lost the fight against his other stating that he'd been late and taking the blame for everything. Ripping out half of his soul despite being held captive and having to watch another being created in his image he still tried to fight. Had tried to give his clone a chance to live as a human born into the world not created. 

He was a fighter.

Yet he couldn't stop the doubt that lurked in his thoughts. He'd trusted the other kid. And he turned out to be a puppet with no soul but the one borrowed by this kid. Seven years of captivity could change anyone. How could they trust this kid?

"Syaoran was lonely. His life moved on without him and he could only watch. He's scared..." Kurogane glanced sharply to the right where Mokona perched on his shoulder eyeing the kid with worry. "We had fun. And laughed. And he couldn't even cry for help." Kurogane looked away feeling irritated.

The shame the kid felt for wearing the only clothes he owned, that branded him, it was real. He doesn't know if he'll ever trust the kid like he had the other but he wouldn't let his emotions cloud his judgement.

He had only just entered the room when the mage hid the princess behind him with claws extending from his hands. Kurogane didn't move, his eyes narrowed as he met the sole blue eye flickering between blue and yellow. The kid stirred on his shoulder briefly attempting to move before exhaustion swept his consciousness away again as he dangled on Kurogane's shoulder. Fai's claws retracted but he pointedly sat on the bed blocking his access. Kurogane said nothing as he moved to the wall and set the kid down before trying to shoo the white pork bun.

"No. Mokona promised to look after Syaoran." Fai's gaze sharpened as he glanced down before abruptly turning away. Kurogane let it be and sat down. 

It was going to a long road to recovery for them all.


	2. As You Watch Your World Fall Apart At The Seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syaoran knows he doesn't have the luxury of resting. He couldn't afford to slow them down, so he had to persevere. There was a slight problem that he had not anticipated though.  
> Shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: what you deserve by no resolve

Syaoran looked at the boots he'd been given before slipping them on. They felt tight. Confining. He'd watch the other lace his boots and he'd laced his own shoes before. It had been many years since then. How was he supposed to? He tensed as Kurogane slid down beside him and began lacing his own boots on a slow meticulous manner.

Syaoran watched from the corner of his eyes trying to keep his breathing even. He looked down at his own boots and slowly followed along Kurogane as he laced the other boot. He scrubbed a hand over his face wincing at the sweat collecting in his palm before slowly lacing the other boot.

He shut his eyes as a wave of vertigo hit him.

He breathed in slowly then opened his eyes bracing his hands against the floor as he slowly levered himself up. Kurogane shut his eyes crossing his arms over his chest. Syaoran winced at the pressure on his heels. He took a few experimental steps to test the foot wear becoming increasingly aware of the hard gaze Fai had trained on him. He forced himself to stand tall as he left the room wanting to get away from the suffocating silence.

He could hear voices as he walked into the hall. He continued walking despite the dizzy spell and kept to himself when he was approached by anyone. By the time he'd made it down to the entrance of the municipal building his feet ached and spots danced across his vision.

"You should get something to eat." Syaoran looked at the twin vampire Kamui before looking away. He doesn't know when he last ate. He didn't eat when he'd been sealed away.

What had he eaten?

"You should keep those on." Syaoran blinked down at his hands in confusion as he realized he'd been in the process of removing his boots. He paused before the throbbing of his feet had him continue to look at his feet. They were red.

"You're unused to wearing something over your feet." His brother stated peering over Kamui's shoulder. Syaoran wiggled his toes.

"I'm unused to many things. I don't have the luxury of waiting to adjust." Syaoran pulled the boots back on sighing as he failed to tie the laces.

He tried for a few more minutes feeling increasingly embarrased before tucking the laces into the boots instead. 

"Here." He looked up to see Subaru gesturing to his boots and unlacing them. Heat rose to his already overheated cheeks but he quickly untucked the laces and watched intently. 

"Thank you." He said gratefully, Subaru shook his head softly with a sorrowful look in his eyes. 

He was left alone. He practiced lacing and unlacing his boots until he grew weary and just watched the rain. The sizzling sound of the acid rain eating away at the rocks was a little distracting but it still sounded peaceful to hear the rain. To feel the breeze against his heated skin. To touch crumbled rock and hear it skittering away as he pulled his wrist back and flicked the stones away.

Skipping stones.

Something so simple. Shouldn't bring tears to his eyes.

And yet. Tears made their way down his cheeks.

He raised his hands to his face and pressed his palms over his eyes.

"I'm free now. It's okay." He murmured to himself. Maybe if he repeated it to himself enough times he would believe it. The fear threatening to consume him could be held at bay. 

He didn't have to be afraid of everything. But he was.

He had to face everyone, face their anger and hurt. Their betrayal. It was part of the price he had to pay. No one else could help him. He was alone in this.

They didn't know him. He didn't know them.

He'd just ruined all of their lives .

* * *

Kurogane glanced up when a tray with some rations was pushed into the room. He stood up to grab the tray when Fai stood up and grabbed it instead. He took it to Sakura before holding the tray to him without a word. In some ways this icy silence was more annoying than the fake smiles.

Kurogane accepted the tray but made his way out of the room to find the kid. He doubts the kid ate or that anyone would look for him.

He was scrawny looking. Did they even feed him while he was a prisoner?

Kurogane was beyond frustrated. How the hell was it so hard to find one kid? He'd looked everywhere and yet the kid was nowhere to be seen. Hell, no one had actually seen him since he first left the room.

"You should look outside." Kurogand whirled around and found the vampire twins. The one who had been trapped with the princess had spoken but it was the one who had given blood that gestured to the window. Kurogane peered outside and was instantly taken back to the time in the Hashin republic. When the princess first woke and didn't remember who he was.

"Stupid kid." He muttered as he made his way to the entrance. He set the tray down on a flat pile of rubble and stood at the entrance. He waited to see how long it would take to for the kid to turn around. It didn't take very long for him to return to the safety provided by the shelter. His face was still flushed and there was an unsteady air about him as he pressed his right hand to the wall. He said nothing as he discarded his cloak and put his back to the wall.

"I brought you food." Amber eyes peered at him in silence but said nothing as he slid down the wall. He shook his head pulling his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"You needn't concern yourself about me. I can take care of myself." He spoke softly turning to face the rain with an unreadable look in his eyes.

It pissed him off.

"Eat and don't go out into the rain." He ordered gruffly. The kid didn't move, not that he expected him to but it irked him none the less. This kid and the mage had a lot more in common than either cared to admit. He could see it developing into a problem.

"The name's Kurogane." The kid flinched violently before peering up at him. His eyes flickered around before settling on Kurogane's face.

"...Syaoran..." His voice faded near the end but Kurogane heard the gist of it. They were similar, this kid and the Other that had vanished. 

And so very different that it made his head spin. He could see now that this kid didn't expect anything but scorn and misery after confessing to being the cause of the problem. 

Mokona told him yesterday this kid was scared. And alone.

No one had mentioned that this kid was more broken than the one they had come to know in their travels 


	3. Help Me Help You They Won't See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kid was sick as a dog.  
> He didn't speak unless spoken to.  
> Didn't complain about pain, thirst or hunger.  
> Claimed he didn't know he could.  
> That made it worse somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: hurt- tfk

Syaoran curled up in a tight ball of misery. His stomach cramped painfully around the food he'd eaten. Muscles clenching and quivering as sweat ran down his face and back. He struggled to breathe and wondered what higher being he had pissed off.

"Syaoran?" Syaoran peeked at the gentle voice and saw Mokona riding Kurogane's shoulder with concern. He inhaled before exhaling. He centered himself with the motion and sat back so that his back rested against the wall and looked at the gentle creature.

"You didn't finish." The ninja stated eyes furrowing in anger. He'd upset the man again. His heart clenched even as he shook his head at the food tray the man was holding.

"It's fine, I'm still full from earlier..." Food was something valuable here. He couldn't waste it. "You can pass that to someone who needs it." Spots danced across his vision and his stomach turned violently. He clenched his hand tightly to his stomach and remained silent so the man could leave as he clearly didn't want to be here. _With Syaoran._

He sighed with a look of irritation and stormed off leaving Mokona who had jumped off his shoulder. Mokona hopped onto Syaoran's knee and peered up at him with worry. Her soft paws pressed into his cheeks radiating a gentle warmth that felt soothing. His vision darkened and then faded away completely.

There was movement.

Swaying.

Pressure on his abdomen.

A hot sickness built up in the back of his throat and fled out of his mouth. It was disgusting but he felt better even if he couldn't keep his eyes open.

The soothing feeling was back. He tried to fight it, he didn't have the luxury of waiting. He had to prove he was capable or he'd surely be left behind. The soothing feeling increased leaving a ringing in his ears. Like a bell ringing.

Peace...ful...

...

_...Safe..._

...

* * *

Kurogane came back after dropping off the food and found the kid slumped over with the white pork bun cuddled up to his face. Tears rolled down the furred cheeks.

"He's afraid. Kurogane." She whined helplessly as the kid's laboured breathing hitched. Kurogane grabbed the kid and slung him over his shoulder with a sigh.

"The least he could do is stay covered up if he's going to get sick." He grabbed the discarded cloak and made his way back to the room that they were staying in. There was a gentle pressure on the small of his back before the weight disappeared and the boy groaned before gagging. Then a wet slimy warmth ran down his back and he froze.

"Shh, Syaoran is safe." Kurogane inhaled sharply through his nose before forcefully exhaling and making his way the medically inclined people that had cared for the kid the other day.

"He's burning up. We don't have any medicine that could help, and we don't want to waste any water." Kurogane growled knowing that this was the most likely outcome but was still pissed that no one would help. They quarantined the kid as no one could handle sickness in this land. The stupid mage said nothing and the princess never once peered in his direction to know that the kid was sick. It infuriated him to see them acting so childishly.

The kid sat up blinking owlishly up at the ceiling as if he had never seen it before. He turned to his side and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He struggled to remove his boots and Kurogane frowned as he saw how red and swollen his feet were. He grabbed one boot to see if it was perhaps to small but no, it was the right size. He tugged the boy's hand into his arm and rolled up the sleeve to see his skin was irritated. Amber eyes watched him in silent curiosity even as he leaned back.

"Go to sleep." He regarded him with wary confusion but pulled his arm back and curled into a loose ball and shut his eyes once his head rested on his knees. The white manju bun was once again touching the kid's cheek. 

"One of Mokona's 108 secret abilities is empathy. Mokona is sharing the feelings of safety and peace." Mokona spoke tenderly as if speaking would shatter the tension filled silence. No one spoke.

They silently went to bed.

Kurogane was the only one to even look at the kid, which was more than the other two did. Somehow, though, he felt that this was not enough. They couldn't afford distractions.

He was unnaturally still even as he slept. Didn't make a sound despite the discomfort he had to be feeling. What was it about the kid that made him so self sacrificing? He really was a puppy.

Fine. If this was how it was going to be then he would look after the kid. He'd be the one to run him through with his sword if he turned out to be a traitor as well. Not that he doubted the witch but she'd obviously known the kid they traveled with had not been real. He wasn't going to be caught off guard again. Not even by that mage who lied with every breath he took. 

* * *

Mokona worriedly cuddled close to Syaoran when he pushed himself up into a sitting position with a dazed look in his eyes. He shut his eyes pressing a hand to them before flinching back and looking at his hand with fear. He remained silent for a few more seconds before slowly pulling on his boots and lacing them with a look of intense concentration. Mokona sensed Sakura, Fai and Kurogane wake up but no one greeted Syaoran. She could feel the yawning chasm of loneliness threaten to overwhelm Syaoran but he bore this pain in silence as he rose to his feet and unsteadily stumbled out of the room. 

"Good morning Syaoran." She called out. He looked back with a startled expression, his mouth quirked into a sideways grin so faint it almost wasn't visible.

"Good morning..." He clutched onto the doorway as his eyes briefly crossed. "Little one." He pushed himself away from the doorway and slipped out of the room entirely. Mokona felt hurt. Syaoran had not called out. He had clearly tried but ultimately fell silent. 

"Syaoran." Mokona whined softly in regret.

"Good morning Moko-chan." Sakura greeted softly. Mokona greeted her back and waited for anyone to acknowledge Syaoran.

Hours passed and no one made any sign that they noticed he was not even with them. She set out to find him.

* * *

Syaoran felt useless.

His body was rebelling against him.

After tearing his soul in half... He had known there would be consequences. Accepted them, with no choice on stopping Fei Wong Reed he had done the only thing he could do. Reuniting the pieces of his soul had not balanced him out as he thought it would. Half of his soul had aged without him in a new body. _It didn't fit._

He was half a soul in a body that had been tampered with. Magic engraved into his bones and skin to seal him away.

It wreaked havoc on the two sides of magic he possessed. He could control it well enough in battle, it was all he trained for. But passive magicks would no longer work for him if he tried. 

"Syaoran?" It was Mokona. Syaoran cupped his hands and held them out for the small plump ball of fur. She landed in his palms and nuzzled his thumbs before nestling herself and looking away from him. A beam of light shot out of her jewel and suddenly he could see Yuuko.

"He fell asleep a few minutes ago." She spoke quietly looking down at his Half with a tenderness in her wine red eyes. His heart gave a squeeze at how pale he looked. "He's on the mend. Although the same can not be said for you. The damage you've done to yourself." Syaoran shook his head pulling his cloak closer as he listened to the rainfall.

"I did this to myself and I have no regrets." There was a brief pause as the wish granter deliberated her response.

"No. I suppose you don't. And you don't wish to make anymore wishes." He shook his head again then held still as the world seemed to spin out of control.

"That is something you can do. Or you can pay the price of being out of synch with the other half of your soul in order to negate something worse from happening in the near future. The price would be too steep for the other who would ask to change the future." Syaoran didn't even have to think.

"If it will help. Then I accept..." He pressed his lips together briefly as nausea built up once again. "On the condition that the other one paying the price does not find out my involvement... Because she will surely try to change it." Yuuko regarded him with interest but ultimately acquiesed to his wish. 

"You said he'd make a full recovery?" Yuuko lifted up her hand and wiggled her pinky.

"He will never regain full use of it." Syaoran was struck with a sense of horror and guilt. Yuuko's flat expression morphed to one of regret. "It was almost too late." Syaoran felt his eyes prickle with tears. He bit his lips to push back the tears but one still slipped down his cheek.

"I did this." He choked out suddenly feeling overwhelmed by his choices. _Choices_ that cause more harm than good despite his best intentions. The bubble of hysteria popped and all he felt was serenity. There were tiny paws on his cheeks. Soft pads unlike the feeling of skin he thought in bemusement.

"Be that as it may, you have another set of choices before you." Yuuko smoothed down his Half's hair. "One, fall into your despair and continue on your journey until you are consumed and trapped once again." Syaoran felt a sharp stab of terror that smoothed over.

"Two. Face everything thrown at you with the ferocity that comes with that name 'Syaoran' until you can stand on your own 'wings' and soar freely." Syaoran felt more settled. Not completely but just enough so that he could think more clearly.

"Three. You go your own way. Just as the Other Syaoran has." Syaoran sighed as he moved Mokona to his shoulder gently thumbing her warm cheek.

"No. I made a promise. I didn't wallow in despair during those seven years. I fought _him_ every step of the way. That won't end now that I can move freely." His hearing faded.

His vision twisted.

He was lying on his side paralyzed. 

A boot appeared in his line of sight. 

An arm wrapped around his waist.

He was strown across someone's shoulder. 

He could smell fire and blood. Could feel the ashes land like demented snowflakes on his lashes. The heavy feeling of a sword in one palm and something etheral in the other.

There was a light in his eye.

There was smoke in his eyes.

There was a canopy above him.

A hand appeared above him forcing him to shut his eyes.

It felt like that day he'd been sealed. Multiple visions. A cruel hand shutting his gaze and locking him away from the world.

* * *

Kurogane remained silent as the witch explained the three choices the kid had. He didn't know who that boy was to this kid. But he cared deeply for him to feel despaired at the sight of him and the perceived thought that he'd caused him suffering. It was silent for a fraction of a second before the kid spoke with steely determination.

He heard a choked gasp. Then something or rather someone fell to the floor. 

"Syaoran!" Mokona cried out. Kurogane made his way over to the kid to see him lying on his side with his arms outstretched. One hand curled tightly around something while the other was half curled as if cradling something tenderly. His eyes were glazed over and unaware.

"Kurogane! Syaoran needs help!" Kurogane didn't bother to deign that with a response and slung the kid over his shoulder. Though he knew it would be of no use, he still went to see the ones who treated the kid the other day.

"He's catatonic. We've seen it before..." There was an uncomfortable silence between the two women as they regarded him. "Sometimes it's too much and some can not cope with their lot in life and simply give up. Or the horrors they faced are too great that they become overwhelmed and become trapped in an endless loop of torment." The woman with white and black hair continued softly shining a light in the kid's eyes. He didn't react. Not that either women expected him to.

"Sometimes they snap out of it. From what we overheard... This kid has it rough right?" Kurogane nodded just a little confused that this would happen after the kid declared his intent to continue fighting.

"What do you know of damaged souls?" The women exchanged a startled glance.

"A damaged mind?" Kurogane said nothing before deciding that ultimately they did not know anything of worth and simply reached out to shut the boy's eyes. 

They allowed the boy to continue sleeping on the bed unaware of the world. Kurogane went to see about their next meal and to check on the princess and the mage.

Neither asked about the kid. They inquired where Mokona was but didn't look interested when he said she stayed with the kid. He pondered telling them about the catatonic state the boy was in but ultimately decided it wasn't any of their concern if they continued to ignore the kid's existence.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning." The princess stated as she had healed enough to be able to move without nearly passing out. Kurogane remained quiet as they ate.

* * *

Mokona could feel that Syaoran's soul was not in harmony. Mokona could tell that even though he was sleeping he was not actually present in this body and worried about him being left behind should he leave his body at the wrong time on their journey. 

He inhaled sharply and sat up looking at his hands in confusion and horror. He said nothing but the way his hands trembled told Mokona that he had not witnessed kind things while he was away.

Kurogane stepped into the room with a child's portion of food in one hand and two adult servings in the other.

"Eat up, we leave tomorrow." He ordered gruffly not the least bit surprised at seeing Syaoran awake. Mokona took her portion and sat beside Syaoran who appeared nauseated at the sight of food. He still reached out and began to eat.

"If you don't want to do something just say it." Kurogane barked a little angrily though Mokona could feel his concern. Syaoran glanced at him in shock. His brows furrowed and his lips pulled into a small frown.

"I didn't know I could." He looked like he wanted to say more but fell silent instead. Mokona watched Kurogane's scowl fade to a softer frown of confusion. He looked like he wanted to ask a question instead he went back to his meal in silence.

It was going to be a long recovery for them all. 

Syaoran was going to need so much help.

Kurogane was in his corner but he didn't trust.

Fai was against him, didn't even ackowledge him.

And Sakura was mourning. Could not see him through grief filled eyes.

Mokona was made for this journey. For the purpose of transporting Syaoran and Sakura with their two companions. She would stand on his side if he allowed it. Though, there was no doubt he would push Mokona to Sakura because he felt that she was more important.

He was a good person that had terrible things happen to him. She prayed that he would stop thinking badly of himself if Mokona pointed out the good parts of him.


	4. I Am Lost And I Can Never Go Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This new world sheltered new life with Sakura's feather. It was tranquil. Something they all desperately needed to gain back their equilibrium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: never go back- evanesance  
> For ToastyToaster22.

Syaoran thanked everyone for their help the morning of their depature. He kept his distance though as he took their feelings into consideration about his illness. He attributed his illness more to soul sickness but one can never be to careful with matters of health.

They were pulled away from the world and slipped into the world between worlds. Somehow in this space, he did not feel disjointed. It was the like that the first time too. Traveling to the witch of dimensions where his Half soothed the torn, and burning edges that made up his soul.

He could see white sand. Crystal blue water. White washed cliffs. Green trees. Three suns of varying sizes.

He righted himself and landed in a crouch looking around. Fai landed with the princess in his arms. Kurogane landed with his sword outstretched. And Mokona was heading towards the water!

Syaoran ran forward aware of the others starting behind him. He jumped catching the small ball of fluff and the water that he had nearly landed in retreated so he landed in sand. He peered up at the curtain of water as he moved into a sitting position.

"Thank you?" He said hesitantly. Water formed a vortex around him then slipped back into the ocean while Mokona stared wide eyed at it.

This was definitely the work of a feather. The water had protected Sakura that day. 

"The ocean has a feather?" He asked for clarification but Mokona didn't seem to be paying attention as her attention moved to the sand.

"There is new life here." And it was still protecting life now. Syaoran peered around trying to see what new life was arpund but all he saw were birds peering down at the sand woth expectant looks of anticipation. He stood up only stumbling once or twice as he moved to the area he could see the birds staring at. 

"Here." Syaoran peered down at the white sand and crouched down shifting Mokona to his shoulder as he gently brushes aside the sand. He could hear the princess stumble in the sand. Fai walked so lightly he couod barely hear him. And Kurogane was standing behind him shielding him from the sun with his height. Though whether or not that was intentional was to be seen.

He paused as the sand wiggled and rested his palms flat on his knees watching.

A grey snout wiggled out of the sand with something metallic sticking to it. He gently peeled it off.

"Silver?" He whispered rubbing his thumb along the soft metal wincing as it cut into his thumb. He turned it over and saw that the silver was inside while the outside was a pale blue with swirls of white. It was pretty to look at.

A chirp startled him and warm purple eyes peered at him. 

"Babies!" Mokona cried in delight. Syaoran had the strongest urge to pet the baby but valiantly resisted. Mokona had no compunction and bounced off his shoulder to run her tiny paws over the snout. More of the strange creature wiggled out of the sand and then the princess gave a cry of shock. He whirled around hands clapped together only to see her laugh in delight as she kneeled down and gently brushed aside the sand as another snout poked out of the white sand less than a foot behind him. 

He relaxed and looked down to realize that this was a turtle. Different from any that he'd seen and larger. The snout was half the length of his forearm. He flicked a piece of shell of the baby turtle's forehead and rested his palm between its eyes. It's eyes shut in trust and Syaoran felt his eyes water as a laugh escaped him. He wiped the tears away and set about helping the little one to the ocean.

This was why the birds were watching, to pick off the weak. 

* * *

Kurogane felt his jaw drop slightly at the innocent laugh the kid let out. There were tears but they were of joy. Something about these creature soothed him. The kid set about digging steady but urgency in every movement as he glanced at the trees. Kurogane eyed the birds looking to be about his height and then looked behind him at the mage and princess. Both were helping to dig out the other creature.

"How many? Each one can lay one to two hundred but does it apply here? A thousand?" He babbled in excitement though his voice never strayed from a whisper. He laughed again when the creature with a hard shell finally broke through the sand. He cooed softly running his hand behind the eyes, slightly under the chin, and across the hard shell with rubies and strange hexagonal shapes on it. It clicked it's snout and the one behind him clicked as well. The kid stood up glaring up at the tree and blocked the creature from view as he walked behind it making encouraging noises even as he stumbled along it. The white pork bun cheered it from the creature's shell. It was about a hundred yards to the ocean but the kid stumbled along in dogged determination.

"You can do it." He encouraged glancing up when a bird took flight and began circling around above him. He flicked two fingers at the bird and it was blown back to the tree. 

He looked behind him to see the other one was also being shelter. Though in the case of the mage he simply galred at the bird and it seemed to sense a superior predator as it flew towards the kid. He didn't look up just flicked two fingers out and tripped landing flat on his face. He spluttered and scrambled to his feet looking warily at the trees. Satisfied that no birds were swooping down he resumed his trek to the ocean. 

Twenty yards from the ocean the water rose like a curtain and crashed down on the kid. Kurogane burst firward and reached into the water but the water receded. He was trembling violently. A breathless laugh escaped him as he stumbled closer to Kurogane. The white pork bun was doing that thing with her stubby paws. The shaking died down a d the kid ran back to the first hole and dropped to his knees digging. The water rose up again but did not come as close to the princess as it did to the kid.

"The ocean wants to protect these babies. It will return my feather once the last one has made its way to the ocean's arms." She said stumbling back with the help of the mage. Kurogane sighed but kneeled down beside the kid and began digging.

He walked alongside the creature simply lifting his sword to swipe the air when a bird came to close. The kid continued digging behind him. He was breathless and caked with sand. His hands were littered in cuts but the smile never left his face. Occasionally he'd rub his cheeks as if smiling pained him but he continued to smile. Encouraging the creatures. 

The princess crooned softly at the creatures as she waved them off for the mage to take to the ocean. She too was covered in sand and cuts also littered her hands but she didn't seem to mind. 

Somehow the mage also was swept into the euphoria of the hatchlings. His eyes sparkled as he whispered a steady stream of encouraging words.

* * *

The suns were beginning to set dying the white sand a burnt orange. Syaoran wiped his sleeve across his face feeling sore. Exhaustion swept through him and his legs gave out under him. He eyed the snout near his face and struggled to lift his hand but his hand merely twitched. Between one breath and the next he found that time had slippedp away in the murky grey area of sleep and wakefulness.

"Syaoran?" He hummed feeling as if a lead weight was attached to each eye lid. After nearly a minute of struggling he managed to pry one eye open. Mokona smiled at him and then moved out of his line of sight. A curtain of clear water was hovering over him reflecting the differing shades and hues of the last sun and two moons. It was pretty. Purple, blue and burgundy. His eye slipped closed as a turtle swam close and poked its head out to nudge him with its snout.

He groaned softly as he was shifted. 

There was water in his mouth? He swallowed and turned his head away as something solid was pressed to his lips. 

There was a chirp in his ear. Something nibbled on his hair. A burst of warm air hit his face. He drowsily opened his eyes and saw the inky sky dyed with specks of gold, silver and sapphire. 

"Pretty." He slurred reaching up to touch the specks but his hands didnt reach. His hand fell onto his stomach and he turned his head to see a turtle peering at him with such trust and innocence. He raised his hand again and pressed it to the under side of the turtle's head and smiled despite the ache in his cheeks.

There was a hand on his throat. It did not tighten as he feared it might. The hand rubbed his throat and he realized there was something sliding down his throat. He frowned and spit it out feeling exhaustion pull him back under as someone cursed.

A light on his face roused him from sleep. It was bright and warm. There were a series of chirps and the flapping of wings. It stirred a sense of urgency in him but he didn't understand why. He pried open his eyes and saw the he was under a tree in a small nook. He slowly sat up aware of a warmth behind him but the sight before him was more important.

The beach had hundreds of turtles scrambling to reach the sea. Rubies sparkled on their backs. Birds swirling through the air and swooping down. He reacted instinctively casting his hand out and releasing a torrent of wind. He shut his eyes as a wave of vertigo struck him.

"Syaoran!" He blinked slowly at Mokona in confusion.

"You've been asleep since yesterday. You had us worried." Mokona lectured sternly.

"Ah... Sorry." He rasped out apologetically. Mokona directed his attention to a natural spring in the hollow of the tree and he sipped the water. He caught sight of the princess asleep behind him and felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked away and made his way out of the tree.

It was a beautiful view.

The crystalline water sparkling with the three suns barely rising out of the water. The turtles scurrying across the white sand and being swept into the warm embrace of the ocean flashing red when the suns hit their backs. Bits of silver in the sand glistened like the stars he'd glimpsed last night.

"Syaoran should have said he was tired. Instead he was carried off to the ocean by the sea animal." Syaoran vaguely recalls that moment though he thought it had been a dream.

Fai and Kurogane were digging the turtles out and escorting them to the sea where the ocean carried them off.

He smiled feeling at peace.

His cheeks still hurt. 

But this moment of joy would be one that he would treasure for the rest of his life.

* * *

Kurogane sighed and sat down as the last creature entered the ocean. He had seen the kid get up earlier but had pinned him in place with a glare. He looked uncertainly around before sitting down. He'd used his magic to send the birds flying but stayed in place so Kurogane let him be. He wasn't angry anymore, stupid kid getting carried off to the ocean instead of taking a break.

Even the mage had made sure the princess took a break and paced herself.

Feeding him had been a trial but he was the only who could do it. Having the kid spit out the food while unconscious had been a pain so he simply stuck to keeping him hydrated and slipping him mashed bananas when he could take a break. 

The white pork bun finding the hollowed out nook under a tree with a natural spring had been the best thing by far that she had contributed. And it was the only shelter so the mage and princess couldn't avoid the kid. He'd seen their shock at the state of his hands and feet. Blood had liberally coated his hands and feet. Blisters on his feet and hands cut to pieces. He'd worked himself over despite the fever and had not once complained which irked him more than he cared to think.

"How do we get the feather out of the ocean?" Pondered the mage stepping into the water. The kid was wincing with every step but didn't complain.

"Water likes the princess. It will hand it to her alone." He spoke softly kneeling down and poking the littered sand. The white pork bun hummed and hopped onto his hands.

"What are they?" The kid's eyes lit up with excitement.

"They are sea turtles. Different from the ones I've seen but still pretty similar. I wonder what happens with all this silver?" He asked creating a neat pile as he plucked each piece out of the sand with deft hands.

"We can give some to Yuuko!" Kurogane sighed again and crouched down to help the kid.

"What is the witch going to give us in exchange?" The annoying ball of fur hummed.

"Sake!" The kid giggled then blushed in mortification. Kurogane smirked and turned his gaze away to save the kid further embarrassment. 

Turns out they did get sake. And actual food to eat. The kid didn't say a word but the witch seemed to know what he was thinking.

"He's recovered and back in school. So high spirited." She said mirth in her eyes as someone stomped around in the background. The kid looked incredibly relieved as he stared down at his food. 

"He wanted to thank you." The kid looked up mouth open in surprise.

"No... He shouldn't..." The kid sighed looking down with a pained expression. "Don't tell him about me." He whispered losing the painful look as he adopted one of apathy. The witch hummed noncommittal as she glanced behind herself.

"If it is the will of Hitsuzen." The kid flinched.

"Then it shall be done. Everything that is and will be is Hitsuzen." He finished. The witch didn't smile nor did she look at anyone else as her attention was solely focused on the kid. 

"Look behind you." She said, everyone turned around and gaped at the hundred foot wall of water full of turtles clicking their beaks. They seemed to wave before being swept back into the ocean. The ocean hovered over the princess and a brilliant glow built up in its depths slowly drawing closer to her. She remained seated and held out her hand. The ocean hovered above her palm and deposited the feather.

The kid actually managed to eat the food he'd been given. It was different from what everyone else ate. Some type of soup. At least he kept it down.

The princess also managed to eat everything and keep it down once she awoke. 

The white pork bun tried to steal his share. The glutton.


	5. You Don't Need Them To Believe In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fai never expected to become close to this kid. He never expected many things when he started this journey. Leave it to him to continue breaking Fai's walls without even knowing. It was definitely the fault of the rabbits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: superhero- Simon Curtis

Fai glanced around seeing the large plants. Felt the heat and smelled the humidity. He could hear none of his companions. Great.

He looked around before heading straight keeping his eye and ears peeled for signs of movement. The trees were in various shades of blue and green and taller than most that he'd seen. He could see no tree houses. The ground was void of life. No insects. No birds.

It was eerie.

A sickly sweet scent filled his nostrils suddenly. His steps faltered as he looked around for the scent but only saw dozens upon dozens of purple or orange flowers with bulbous heads. They were nearly as tall as he was with the width if Kurogane's shoulders. An interesting combination if he ever saw one but clearly dismissed the plants in favor of the scent. He turned around as he sensed something behind him.

A giant furred creature stood on two long legs with even longer ears. A sash was wrapped across his shoulders and waist. There were vials and some wooden weapons across the front. The creature's pink nose twitched against tawny fur as it pulled out a blue vial and threw it towards Fai. Fai ducked extending claws like second nature and grimaced at the unnaturally long nails.

There was a hiss behind him, he whirled around wide eyed and saw the innocuous plants he thought were mundane had rows and rows of sharp teeth. It was melting and the others beside it shifted away. There was a series of thumps behind him. He looked at the creature to see it set down a bundle of twigs and a cotton ball. He peered closer and was surprised to see that it was himself and his companions minus ~~Syaoran~~.

A bundle of sticks crudley bound with twine and covered with hay for him. Auburn leaves for Sakura. And an obsidian rock for Kurogane. The ball of cotton had a drop of red on the center of its forehead. Simple and to the point.

The creature grabbed the bundles and shoved them onto a satchel he carried on his back and hopped away looking back at Fai every few feet.

There were huts made of some leaves and wood. A waterfall was at the center of the village and so were smaller versions of this creature with fur colors that ranged from mossy greens to caramel brown. This place was full of cheer and was well protected if the young were allowed to roam freely. His guide halted and then produced a long gust of air that another creature with mossy green fur responded to. It's ears gestured to the waterfall and then saluted. 

"I take it that we need to go to the waterfall." Fai said frowning when he saw that he was being taken on a different path. He was suddenly aware of the stares directed at him. The creatures shifted out of the way, without being overtly obvious. Now that he noticed he couldn't stop seeing their unease.

They were afraid.

_Of him._

They could sense his vampiric nature.

"~~°~~*!" Fai gazed around curiously at the voice that had just called out. He could hear stumbling and hurried forward thinking it was the princess.

"You." He said coming to an abrupt stop as Syaoran stumbled into view. He was wearing a sash and satchel similar to the creature behind him and he had a staff with feathers and twine stretched across a circular design. He could see shells in the designs.

" _F **a**_ **i** -san." He said then glanced around obviously seeing the unease. A look of determination rose in him as he handed his staff to a hazel furred creature that hovered behind him. He strode forward and reached up with an apologetic look in his eyes. He stood on the tips of his toes curling his hand to the nape of Fai's neck and rubbed his cheek against Fai's. He sighed producing the same wind like noise that the creatures used earlier.

The tension drained out of the furry creatures even as Fai's bloodlust rocketed at the familiarity this _boy_ dared to show. He kept it in check knowing that those creatures would attack if he showed the slightest aggression to the boy. The boy stepped back and actually groveled in apology sensing Fai's discomfort. He had kept himself in view of his only eye but Fai had still been ready to maim him for the slightest reason. Now he was on his knees?

"Get up!" He barked needing to get away. The kid looked up then pointed in the direction Fai had come from shaking his head. He then gestured to the waterfall and also shook his head. He pointed up then took off a coil of rope clipped to his waist with a metal hook. Fai held out his hand catching the rope and examining it. The creature that led him here gestured to himself then Fai and hopped off. Fai followed keeping the boy in his line of sight until they turned towards some huts that blocked his view of the kneeling boy.

* * *

Syaoran huffed when he was pulled off floor and enfolded in fluffy arms. A nose whickered into his hair and a series of almost whistles reached his ears. That one still confused him but he was getting the hang of the language after nine months here. Finding Fai first had been a surprise that he could have handled better. But he didn't know what other way he could use to convey that Fai was no danger to the village other than to use the same technique the rabbits used to greet him. It conveyed a close bond and that he was willing to submit to Fai's authority. He could sense that Fai had been afraid of him.

_He'd been so close to his other eye._

A long string of beautiful sounds startled him. The elder rabbit (Silver) laughed at him, long whiskers tickling Syaoran as he nuzzled their cheeks together. Syaoran sighed gustily leaning his back up to stare at the topaz eyes of his caretaker. (He aptly dubbed her Sunshine.) She too laughed at him as he dangled in her arms several feet from the floor. He stared at his barefeet and wiggled his toes trying to remember when his feet last touched the ground beside that moment from earlier.

He stretched his foot to try and touch the floor and was hefted higher up. 

He patted the arms around his chest and rubbed his head against the chin above him. Someone chittered to him and he grew excited. He wiggled around to peer behind his caretaker and saw the slate furred rabbit hopping towards him. The slate furred rabbit held out his arms and Syaoran leapt into them.

The slate furred rabbit had been the one to take Syaoran in the third day he'd landed in this world. He'd been impressed with Syaoran's survival skills despite his apparent sickness and had vouched for him. That first week was a bit of blur but he trusted this slate furred warrior.

His name was a fierce gust of wind.

(Syaoran called him Charcoal Paws.) 

_When he spoke it sounded so rough and disjointed. When they spoke, they did so fluently with an inherit grace. Syaoran in comparison sounded clumsy._

Syaoran gestured to the feathers on his staff but Charcoal Paws shook his head roughly outlining a man and drawing a circle around them. Ah. It was in the village of man. 

One that he was not allowed to journey to. The divide between the two villages was courtesy of the attitude the humans had for the rabbit tribe. Treating them as lesser beings. He was still surprised that he had been taken in and he could never actually translate what they said in regards to that. 

"*~~´·´°~~*" Syaoran nodded eagerly knowing this was Charcoal Paws asking him if he was ready to train. 

* * *

Sakura, Kurogane and Mokona glanced around the huts with suspicion. Hearing about the wild animals that took on the guise of humans and attacked their village for food did not fit into what they could see.

The village was prosperous. No one cowered. 

"The feather is definitely somewhere here but we should focus on finding the mage and the kid. Something's not right here." Sakura agreed silently hearing the silent cries carried in the wind. Kurogane carried her as her leg would not support her weight and all the village had to offer was a cane. Mokona, who stayed hidden from sight, was trembling under Kurogane's cloak. Sakura smoothed down the area she was in pushing her feelings of peace to the gentle creature.

"Be wary of the flowers! The more exotic they are the more likely it is that they will be a danger to you." Said a woman cheerfully as they exited the village. With that queer piece of advice they gladly left the strange village behind them.

She wondered what that advice could mean. It's not like the plants were alive. Were they?

* * *

Kurogane cursed as he slashed the third flower in half while the princess clung to his back. He pivoted on his heel feeling the princess swing on his back and reached a hand back to steady her while the other slashed at another flower. 

"Wary. Bah! They should have just said the damn things eat people!" He complained irritably glaring at the surrounding flowers. Something cut through the air hitting one of the flowers and sliding right trough it before curving around and flying back in the direction it came from. 

"Come, this way!" A bell like voice chimed. Kurogane wanted to say it was a rabbit. But it was his height amd stood on two legs. The rabbit seemed to pause before digging into a satchel on his back and pulling out a bundle of sticks. 

"It's us!" The princess cried out in delight. The rabbit froze ears raised.

"You speak?" The mossy furred rabbit asked gathering the stick people back up. Kurogane put away his sword and moved the princess back into his arms as he eyed the stick people. He could see the mage, the princess, himself and the white pork bun. The kid was missing but it was obvious who made the rough caricatures.

"Come, your companions await." The rabbit said hopping ahead while glancing back to make sure they were following. Kurogane was curious to see this tribe of 'wild animals' that took on the guise of humans to raid the other villlage. It was a long trek to reach the village and he could hear it before seeing it. A large waterfall was at the center of the village, the young frolicked at the center knowing only peace and safety. They did not seem to know troubles.

The guards patrolling was probably the reason for that.

"Ah, our young Changeling is coming." The rabbit lowered himself from standing at Kurogane's height to being around the princess' height give or take a few feet. Kurogane could hear running steps that faltered every few feet being followed alongside another set of gracefully running feet.

"Syaoran! Fai!" The white manju bun cried joyfully bouncing off of him and straight into the face of the kid. His arms windmilled as he dropped backwards. The stupid mage pushed his back so he stayed up right keeping his arm around the kid's upper back to pet the white pork bun.

"When we could suddenly understand Elder Silver I realized you were close by." The kid rubbed his face against the white manju bun's cheeks. The stupid mage did the same.

The hell kind of body language did they pick up?

"How long did it take for us to get here?" The kid glanced at him guilt in his eyes. The mage also looked guilty and ashamed.

"I was here over nine months before Fai-san arrived." The kid said looking up at the mage who ruffled his hair.

"I've been here a little over three months. I lasted a month." He said eye turning gold briefly to show what he meant. He looked at the kid's hunched shoulders and felt furious. He reached forward grabbing the mage by the collar of his shirt. Arms wrapped around his and tugged them towards a thin chest. The kid stood protectively before the mage.

"Kurogane-san, I did it. He... He was in pain and Yuuko-san said he'd die if he didn't-" he stopped talking eyes going hazy just as his legs gave out and his eyes slipped shut. The mage broke free of his grip and caught the kid with a wry smile gracing his face.

"Silly Changeling. And he wonders why he's carted off at every opportunity by Luz." Said a tawny furred rabbit pushing his nose to the kid's hair.

"Changeling?" The mage asked in surprise at the form of address.

"Yes. He has the kicks of the Lagomorpha tribe and the appearance of a human. And your name is Muscipula. Derived of the name of the Dionaea flowers." The mage looked offended as he bundled the kid up into his arms.

"I see..." He muttered pointedly looking away from Kurogane.

* * *

Fai led the others to the tree house he and Syaoran shared. The poor kid didn't even stir as Fai shifted him to his shoulder to scale the ladder. He could heard Kurogane follow behind him and felt the burning stare on his back. He felt guilty for relying on the kid but at the time there really had been no other choice. Not when he knew what Kurogane would do.

Damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

Either way, Syaoran was innocent. 

_Fai could barely move, could not see straight either. The kid kept his distance but always remained within view of his eye. Kept his hands visible at all times as well when he tried getting Fai to eat or drink. Fai couldn't keep anything down. The kid realized before Fai did._

_Blood._

_He needed it. And Kurogane was not here._

_The kid offered his wrist. Fai glared hatefully at him. He trembled fearfully but held firm and continued to offer his wrist._

_Fai slept._

_He dreamt of his brother._

_Ceres._

_Ashura-ou._

_The valley and the tower._

_Someone wept over him. Fur tickled his cheek. Something tangy and bitter slid down his throat._

_Fai opened his eye. He felt so weak. His throat was parched. There was something warm at his hip and warming his hand. He shifted slightly and saw the kid staring blankly at nothing. Something shifted above him and then a tawny furred appendage swiped down over the kid's face shutting his eyes. These creatures seemed a lot like the snow hares in Ceres._

_It produced soft wind chime like noises then offered him a wooden bowl. It lifted its paw to his head and helped him to sip the dark liquid. **Blood.**_

_He could feel guilt, horror, anxiety. And pain. There was so much of it his heart cracked and tears rolled down his cheeks. He choked. Something cool rested on his forehead and he slipped away._

_When he next awoke the kid was dabbing something onto the palm of his hand while a grey furred (snow hare?) creature spoke. The kid responded with slowness that demonstrated his knowledge of the language. He nodded his head gesturing to his own eye and then shaking his head morosely gazing at his feet. The elder creature, for it was clearly much older than any he'd seen, smacked the kid with the staff he'd had the first day. The kid frowned but reached out for the staff and glanced towards Fai who hurriedly shut his eyes._

_"F **a**_ i... G' _ih_ **tt**. _" he whispered._

"We reached an understanding. He and I." Fai spoke solemnly gesturing towards Syaoran's unconscious form. "It was easier the second half of the month." He gazed at the sparsely decorated room with two leaf beds on opposite sides of the room. 

_Fai was shown around the village by the kid and the hazel furred 'haghanas' or so the kid said. The kid looked resigned to being carried and simply held onto the staff with one hand while the other gestured to things in ways to help him understand. The center of the village was well protected by several patrols so the children could play. The elderly were next being on the outer circle and then everyone else with warriors at all edges._

_Food was not a problem but meals were shared together. Fai could leave but he could not go to, he gestured to himself then circled the air above the children, and at Fai's confusion furrowed his brows. He hummed then rubbed his cheek to the hazel creature (he was just going to call them hares... Since there was no snow.) And linked his fingers together and made a slow circle away from his body before bringing his hands back to his chest. A community. Of men._

_He made a show of nodding that he understood then made a questioning noise. The kid hummed sighing and shaking his head before shrugging his shoulders. He gestured to his throat and held his hand in a so so manner. He knew but didn't know how to explain it to Fai._

_Fai gestured forward and the kid's lips puckered as he glared at Fai. He muttered something producing wind like noises. The hazel hare laughed sounding like a bell as it nosed the kid's hair. He looked skyward with his palms facing skyward. He seemed to sulk after that, gesturing to the water supply they could drink from. Bathing was in a small brook a few feet outside the village because the hares groomed._

_Then he slumped forward. The hazel hare paused and adjusted their hold looping the kid's legs over the other arm while the staff rested against his chest and between the hare's arm and side. It sounded like a calm breeze followed by glass percussed by the wind. Fai leaned forward to see that the kid's eyes were open again. Long ears passed over the kid's face shutting his eyes._

_He'd learn as time went on that he passed out about two to three times a week. More if he overextended himself when he fought with one of the warrior hares that reminded him of Kurogane._

"Why'd he pass out like that?" Kurogane asked as Sakura peered at Syaoran, the real Syaoran. Fai had shut his eyes after he'd passed out with a practiced motion. No thought, simple reflex to shut his eyes.

"In magic there are certain taboos." Fai said shutting his eye with a painful smile. "One cannot turn back time. One cannot make someone fall in love." His shoulders curled inwards slightly.

"One cannot bring back the dead. No matter what." He said firmly as if trying to remind himself.

"Soul magic is forbidden... What he did for the Syaoran we knew..." Kurogane glared at him.

"You weren't aware." Fai shrugged a shoulder as he twirled a staff in his hand. There was a circle on top formed at the top and a pattern was stretched over the circle with twine. Feathers dangled off the circular pattern in three places woth three feathers each. Shells decorated the pattern and a sense of serenity washed over her the longer she looked at it.

"I was passing in and out of consciousness. I heard enough." He stated simply with another shrug.

"Soul magic has consequences more severe than the rest and he's paying for it. His soul is imbalanced, too much friction for it to be repaired with union when one half aged and the other half stagnated where ever he was kept." Sakura flinched at the reminder that even though they were on a perilous journey they had fun while this boy was trapped in the hands of a mad man. Held against his will, forced to help create another in his image and to stop him, severed half his soul to resist the only way he could after everything else was taken from him.

How old had he been?

Why go through all this for her? He said so himself that he did not care for her, that it was her Syaoran that cared for her.

Amber eyes stared through her and Sakura gasped leaning back. Fai frowned softly reaching over to shut Syaoran's eyes. He seemed to sink into the leaf bed as if asleep. What did that mean about earlier? Did he not rest? Did he astral walk? He had magic, was capable of purely destructive feats of magic. That meant he was capable of passive magicks. 

"Princess." Fai said shortly as she reached out to touch him. His hand grasped hers gently as he moved her hand back to her lap.

"You must never touch someone in this state when they are unawares. This child reacts defensively." Moko-chan hopped off Sakura's lap and placed her paws to Syaoran's cheeks.

"Mokona is here Syaoran. Mokona will give Syaoran peace." She spoke softly leaning her tiny body forward. Sakura felt her heart give a little twinge. Moko-chan was the only one who looked after Syaoran. Kurogane tried but she could see he too was in pain. Fai was getting along better with Syaoran but there was still a frigid distance despite the open contact they shared.

And Sakura could not even look at him when he was awake. Had not even said any kind words to him. She did not merit any of his kindess or loyalty. He was not a member of her kingdom. He owed her nothing. And she owed him so _so_ much for the pain she put him through.

* * *

Syaoran woke up and found himself leaning against Sunshine as meal times commenced. He sat up only to slump backwards as exhaustion began to catch up to him. He gave a frustrated sigh as he began to slip back into the crevice of sleep after just waking up.

Something was pushed to his lips.

Syaoran looked around trying to pin point the time and his location. He wasn't with Sunshine, Elder Silver, Fern, or Charcoal Paws. Fai was not within hearing distance. Though that didn't mean much. At least he was not alone, Mokona was a good companion.

* * *

"Syaoran sleeps deeply when he really rests. Syaoran has to be careful and return to his body or Mokona might accidentally leave him behind." Mokona lectured sternly jabbing her paws into Syaoran's chest. When he nodded Mokona nuzzled her face to his. He cupped his hands beneath Mokona and returned the gesture.

"´~~°·°~~`" he breathed. Mokona felt tears in her eyes. ~~You're my only friend in this lonely home.~~

They sat in silence together as they waited for the others to return. Sakura had been taken by the Elder, Azure, and Kurogane had been strong armed into following the slate furred rabbit named Stalk. Fai had simply smiled and retreated to the roof of the treehouse.

"The feather is in a village to the south. Run by humans. They treat the villagers like sport... They hunt them down." Syaoran fingered the dream catcher, Mokona could sense peace and gratitude fill him. "Charcoal Paws won't let me out of the village unsupervised after a venus fly trap ate me when I passed out." Syaoran coughed into his palm, cheeks heating up when he felt embarrassed even though he shouldn't.

* * *

"Fai and Kurogane can retrieve it. Syaoran has to focus on healing! Mokona will be here to help." Syaoran smiled at the small ball of fur with gratitude. She was a kind and gentle creature that didn't deserve the pain he held.

"Thank you." He said instead. It was all he could say in the face of such kindness. He did not know if he could repay her. If he could repay any of them.

* * *

Sakura laughed as the children danced around her. Flower crowns upon their heads as they frolicked. She gently touched the petals and of her own flower crowns. The children tried to get her to play games but she didn't understand the rules. The kids said Changeling didn't know the rules either and he played well enough. She allowed herself to be taken into a game of something like tag. She used her hands in place of ears to touch the others.

"This way! Like this!" Her hands covered her eyes as she reached out to try and catch one of the children rushing past her in dizzying circles. She knew that the mayor of the other village had lied. These were peace keepers. Nurturing life. Cherishing it.

The children were very considerate of her lame leg, even when Syaoran had been bed bound the first week with bloody feet. The children had winced sympathetically explaining that those who under went training ended up in the same position.

The warriors of the tribe were treated with the highest regard. It was all the children's aspirations to be a warrior or to become the next healer. 

"Greetings, I am the healer known as Sage. May I see your paw?" Sakura glanced at the pale grey Lagomorpha and delicately held her foot out. Gently grasping Sakura's leg, Sage sniffed her leg running her ears up and down the wound. 

"I can apply a poultice, but this wound should be treated to the healing spring." She dabbed some foul smelling gunk onto Sakura's leg and wrapped some leaves around it then tied it together with some twine creating a brace. She then hefteded Sakura into her arms and hopped to the waterfall. Now that she was in front of the waterfall she could see a small portion was sectioned off. She was set down and her leg was pushed into the water. She felt soothing waves of energy crawling up her leg to her knee. She let out a sigh of relief. The pain and discomfort she had felt slipped away. As she peered into the crystal clear water she could see glowing crystals embedded into the walls of the spring. A brilliantly glowing plant was at the very center swaying gently with an invisible current. It was hypnotic.

* * *

Kurogane listened intently to what Stalk had to say about the kid's training. He knew the kid was incredible, learning to fight by only seeing what his other eye could see. Being skilled in magic and swordsmanship when the other kid had only learned the basics. And then on top of that fighting when his body was practically shutting down after being held prisoner.

The kid had potential. Always did. 

He had wanted to help, had helped.

_The wrong one._

"Changeling is a strange human's child." Stalk stated as they circled the perimeter of the village. "He does not cry as we've seen the others do. Nor does he look to the other Muscipula for guidance or help. Tell me, what has man done?" That was a loaded question.

"He was held against his will. Circumstances forced him to harm himself to prevent something worse from happening to someone else." Stalk paused as he tugged a disguised snare and made sure it was not damaged.

"You speak of the rendering of his metaphysical being. His spirit." Kurogane found it strange that these creatures knew of the soul damage while the people in Tokyo had no clue what he'd asked. 

He met the gaze of the slate furred rabbit, coal black eyes gazed back evenly. There was a tense silence between them as they made their way back to the village.

"The kid can look after himself, he doesn't need to be treated like an invalid." Despite his own words Kurogane knew he would still be looking after him. If he wouldn't complain about exhaustion or hunger then he definitely needed someone keeping an eye on him.

"You speak in ways that do not follow the wave length of your heart. Darkness has touched you and clouder you but slowly you wander into light. Continue your path and find peace warrior, you are welcome in our tribe Warrior Vine." The Lagamorpha saluted him and hopped off. Kurogane simply continued forward seeing the kid and the princess in the center. 


	6. You're Ripped At Every Edge But You're A Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokona decided that enough was enough. Syaoran was going to be treated decently! No ignoring him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: colors- Halsey

Syaoran made his way to the waterfall with Mokona when Fai told him Elder Silver needed to speak with him. Of course he had hidden on the roof, the one place Syaoran was never allowed to go. Even if Elder Silver had the treehouse commissioned for him. Sometimes he felt helpless. Not entirely anyone else's fault but his own. He couldn't fix this, paid it as a price but he needed a way to work this in his favor.

"Ah, Changeling." Syaoran paused to lean against his staff so Sunshine could pick him up. As his feet left the ground he tucked his staff into the crook of his arm and cradled Mokona to his chest.

"Changeling?" Elder Silver's nose twitched as he leaned forward rubbing his cheek to Syaoran's. Syaoran did the same and then to Sunshine as well when she settled him into her arms.

"Yes, you are a human's child yet you have the fighting style of the Lagomorpha tribe. We are honored to have you." Syaoran could feel his cheeks heat up, he hadn't received such honest praise in a long time. It made him feel oddly pleased and nervous.

"The object you've searched for is in the human tribe's village. With these humans you can travel there to regain it." Syaoran tapped the staff as he waited for the Elder to finish.

"It is best that you heal as much as you can with the healing water. The child of summer favored by the gods is using the healing water now." Syaoran was surprised but if anyone needed the water it was her. He knew he was out of range of Fai's hearing but he was still afraid to ask.

"You must not be afraid to speak your mind Changeling. Holding in your words will harm not just yourself but others." Syaoran bit his lip and beckoned the Elder closer. He complied holding his ears to Syaoran's cheeks.

"The princess... Is not who she thinks she is." He nervously licked his lips and covered his mouth to keep his voice from carrying. 

"You speak of man's creation." Syaoran nodded and felt a coldness on his forehead. "Fear not young one. All will be well, for man's creation she has a true will of her own. And as the favored one of the gods she will be protected as much as she is cherished." Syaoran nodded even though he didn't quite understand. 

"You will understand someday. All born into this world, whether they were created or born are part of a cycle of life. That which is cherished has a way of coming back full circle." Syaoran thanked the Elder for his wisdom and allowed himself to be taken to the healing pool where the princess sat in a trance. He bit his lip and stood away from her while Healer Rosemary looked him over. She bent down and peered into his eyes turning his head left and right before nodding.

"I understand your fears Changeling but this will be the last time you are able to use these healing waters." He stiffened peering into the water and swallowed dryly as he thought about the floating capsule and the symbols engraved into his bone and skin with magic stronger than his own. The agony and the feeling of being consumed. He shuddered pushing back into the long furred arms of Sunshine. Her nose snuffled his hair allowing him to keep his distance while Mokona hopped towards Sakura. 

"If you wish to become stronger, than you must allow yourself to heal." Syaoran swallowed heavily and nodded his head as he took a deep breath and let it out as Sunshine approached the water. She slowly began to lower him and he clung to her tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as he kept his breathing steady. Once the water reached his neck he could feel tears in his eyes as he dug his fingers into her arms. Topaz eyes gazed at him with sympathy and sorrow.

The water covered his mouth and he quickly took a deep breath just as the water slipped over his nose. 

His vision already blurred by tears, could now only see rippling images as his head was submerged. His hands still clung to Sunshine and his staff as she continued pushing him down until she was face first in the water.

She let go.

Sound was muffled.

_Just like with him. Suspended in water and trapped. Observed like a specimen._

_Paying the price._

Light rippled across the water.

The aching was soothed.

The torn edges smoothed.

He looked down and saw the brilliantly glowing crystals that had always drawn his attention despite his best to use the healing water as little as possible. The plant at the bottom, looked like the evergreen he used for the purification rituals when he was younger.

It was glowing an eerie green while the crystals were like starlight. Bright and silver white.

He sank.

Or floated really.

Sunshine was gone, as was his staff.

The world faded away.

Nothing else mattered in this safe space.

If he closed his eyes...

It was like mother and father were waiting for him.

That _man_ was not here. It was safe.

He shut his eyes and _dreamed._

* * *

Kurogane watched as the kid was lowered into the water and sped up catching sight of the mage running towards them as the kid was submerged to the waist. He looked terrified as he clung to the rabbit with all his might. He ran when the water reached the kid's neck and he began crying in silence. He was caught before he could take another step, the mage held in place by the Elder holding his paw out.

"Peace. Changeling is merely using the healer waters to the fullest extent." The Elder said just as the water began glowing brightly.

"He's afraid! He doesn't even allow his feet to be submerged for longer than three minutes!" The mage protested glancing anxiously at the water before he froze and looked puzzled. The Elder lowered his paw as did the other rabbit keeping him in place. They peered into the water to see the kid floating in place. He looked as if he were asleep. 

Peaceful.

The princess leaned forward, hand outstretched to the kid. The mage quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her in place just as she seemed to awaken from her trance. She gave a cry of surprise and leaned forward only to be pulled completely out of the water as the light obscured the kid from view.

"Be at peace, Changeling will come to no harm." Said the hazel furred rabbit that always had the kid within arms reach. "He is allowing himself to heal." His staff was dropped into the water but there were no ripples. It vanished into the water and light shot upwards blinding them all.

Kurogane had to blink several times before his vision adjusted. The rabbits had all surrounded them when he couod see again. They eagerly watched the water, the children with awe, the adults with pride and the warriors with respect.

* * *

Fai felt his heart thunder in his chest as Syaoran's power increased rapidly. The power abruptly cut off, _keeping him_ _safe from Fai,_ as light exploded from the water blinding him as he clutched the princess to his chest and shielded her from the light.

It was several tense seconds in which he could hear the whole tribe circle them before the light died down enough to see that the water was still glowing brightly. 

"Syaoran is safe." Mokona said as she peered into the water. She was soaking wet and Fai winced as he realized that his yanking the princess away dropped her into the water. She smiled down at the water with relief.

Kurogane was kneeling beside Mokona gazing into the water with unwavering intensity.

"This- no one can touch him afterwards." He stated hand hovering over the water as if he were about to reach in and yank Syaoran out.

"No. He is being cleansed and purified by the healing waters. When you head to the village of man and take back what was stolen away, Changeling will be here waiting." The Elder said, long whiskers twitching as he nodded to the Healer, she stepped forward and hooked a curved stick around Syaoran's staff as it surfaced and laid it on a bed of leaves to dry. Fai's eye widened in surprise as he saw that a crystal had formed in the center. The same kind that was along the walls, with three leaves in the very center of this crystal. It soothed the phantom pain in his eye but it wasn't as strong as when he was submerged in the water.

"This will soothe the torn edges, never let him part from this staff." The Elder warned them all with a severe look on his long face. 

"Mokona will keep it safe for Syaoran!" Mokona said pounded her tiny paw to her chest with a serious look. "Will it help Syaoran find his way back?" She asked to his confusion and the Elder chuffed as he hopped forward and bent down to her level.

"All that wander are not lost." He said wisely running his nose along the top of her head. She rubbed her forehead to the underside of his chin and returned her gaze to the water.

"Mokona is going to protect Syaoran. So Fai and Sakura aren't allowed to be mean to him anymore. And Kurogane has to stop reaching out halfway! It hurts more that way." Mokona lectured sternly. Fai was taken aback at the sudden lecture and felt guilt.

"I apologize. I'll apologize to him too." Mokona wasn't paying attention, she didn't expect them to answer her after she said her piece.

"I'm sorry too, Moko-chan." The princess apologized softly as she shifted her leg. Fai looked down with relief when she didn't wince or cry out in pain as before. She looked at her leg in surprise but did not seemed relieved as he expected her to.

"He's been under a while." Fai looked back at Kurogane, meeting his eyes steadily.

"It's fine. It's safe." He spoke from experience and he could see it, glancing at Fai's eye and abruptly looked away.

* * *

Syaoran felt the water slide off him as he stepped onto dry land and felt freer. It was like escaping all over, only this time there was no exhaustion and no burning. Charcoal Paws and Sunshine were waiting for him, watching him with pride. He looked down at the dreamcatcher on the floor and was surprised that a crystal with leaves had become the center piece. He picked it up feeling soothed and relaxed by its presence.

"Your companions have gone to retrieve that which is precious and the child of summer is with Healer Sage." Charcoal Paws said hovering without being too close as they walked towards his residence. 

"I juat have to avoid touching anyone until I dry right?" He asked feeling stronger already. His legs supported him, he didn't burn, and he didn't ache despite the rough edges roughly held together. 

"Yes. I will miss you dearly Changeling. When you're journey ends may you fly free." Syaoran glanced at her in shock seeing the twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Elder Azure knows many things." She chortled.

"A great many things." Charcoal Paws continued with a knowing look and Syaoran was glad.

"Thank you for everything." He told them sincerely as he inclined his head at them. They bowed their ears at him in an imitation of his gesture. He would miss them greatly.

"You will always be our Changeling. The pride of the tribe." Charcoal Paws saluted him with his ears and thumped his right paw to his chest once. Syaoran returned the gesture bowing his head in lieu of his ears. Charcoal Paws nodded once more and left to resume his patrol of the village leaving him alone with Sunshine, Rosemary, Sakura and Mokona. 

"Is your leg healing well princess?" He asked seeing the brace made of leaves and twine. She looked up at him and nodded averting his gaze. Syaoran was surprised at the disapproval on Mokona's face as she hopped closer and stopped a foot away with a sad look. Syaoran looked at his staff and turned it before lowering it to the floor allowing Mokona to climb onto the pattern and sit on the top as he slowly rotated it until they were at eye level.

"Fai and Kurogane are on their way back with the feather. Syaoran is okay to travel?" She asked in concern and he looked at his damp clothes and smiled.

"I should be by the time they arrive. This is a simple cleansing, so there aren't many stipulations or consequences." She cheered up doing a small dance. Seeing her delight was wonderful.

"Mokona is cute." He admitted and she beamed.

"Syaoran is cute too!" He blushed at the frank statement. Sunshine and Rosemary took delight in his bashfulness and whispered, quiet loudly, to another about him.

"Hnng." He gazed skyward as he sought patience to deal with the trouble these three could come up with. Sunshine was not usually so mischievous, though when she was within distance of Rosemary she took pleasure in embarrassing him. Treating him like one of the younglings. Though that was mostly his fault. Being eaten and all.

"Mekyo!" Syaoran glanced up from the supplies he was packing into his satchels and gave himself a quick once over before extending his hand to the princess. She solemnly took his hand and walked along side him as they made their way to the entrance of the village. Elder Silver stood before them with an offering of fruits and honey.

"Take this on your travels and remember the Lagamorpha tribe." Elder Silver took a single step forward but Syaoran had already run the last few steps with the princess in tow and hugged the large rabbit. Elder Silver embraced them both, running his nose down their faces.

"All will be well." He whispered before stepping back with a soft smile. Mokona swallowed the food into her mouth to store it for later before waiting until they were all together to spread her wings.

The younglings watched in awe as they began to slip into the world between worlds. 

"Goodbye Changeling!"

"Goodbye Vine!"

"Goodbye Mokona!"

"Goodbye child of summer!"

"Goodbye Muscipula!"

"Safe journeys!" 

Syaoran saw Fai smile. It was genuine. Maybe things could be repaired.


	7. In The Moment We're Lost And Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colors exploded and people cheered.  
> It was a festival of some sort.  
> Kindness.  
> Joy.  
> It was positive energy being spread around.  
> Peaceful.  
> Sure, there wasn't a feather... But this type of pace was also welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: wings- Birdy
> 
> So... I messed up my hand three months ago and finally healed. Recovery was slow and painful.  
> I will slowly be updating all my fics, starting with the ones that i have already prewritten content for.

Syaoran could hear loud music, and his bones hummed with the beat of the music. He could see colors so vibrant they were nearly eye watering. It was breathtakingly magnificent. Though he should probably focus on landing.

Syaoran had only just gotten his feet out from under him when an explosion of color hit the side of his face. Yellow powder hung lazily in the air. Whirling. A hand clapped his back strongly and he saw a beaming red haired woman looking down at him. She ruffled his hair causing another cloud of yellow to mist around him like a fuzzy halo as she handed him a small brown pouch and pushed him on his way. He stumbled using his staff to catch himself and anxiously searched for his companions.

People smiled kindly at him. Throwing color, shaking hands. A couple of random hugs and cheek to cheek contact. It left him flustered and baffled at the carefree nature of the people. Yet it somehow seemed to fit the atmosphere. 

He didn't have to struggle, he just went with the flow. It was leading him in the direction of the princess! 

He caught sight of a bright green and reached forward, his hand met halfway. Sakura looked him in the eyes before looking down and he saw she carried a similar pouch. They both opened the pouch and saw colored powder. Hers was green, like the green splattered across her hair and forehead along with a multitude of other colors while his was yellow among the other colors. He held out his elbow to her allowing her the option to grab hold if she wished. She tenatively grabbed hold as they silently searched for their companions.

"Is this a type of festival?" Sakura asked him before seeming to realize who he was and awkwardly averted her gaze. Syaoran didn't mind for once. He was enraptured by the feelings of utter joy and peace. These feelings were pretty rare when he was growing up. Even his time with the royal family, while peaceful, had been more than stressful and heartbreaking. 

He absently wondered if the princess could feel the serenity saturating the air. Color exploded left and right, hands gently pressing against them leaving behind a rainbow of residue. It felt like they were imparting their love and kindness with each touch. He turned to look at Sakura when a hand pressed against his cheek nearly touching his left eye. He froze expecting fear, or disgust but he felt neither. Instead he felt a soothing warmth of safety. The hand was covered in red but it felt cool against his skin. He shut his eyes as a thumb brushed against his cheek, the hand pulled away from him but the feeling of love did not fade. The scruffy haired stranger smiled and then took off with an excited yell.

Syaoran could feel the princess loosening up as they were peppered with more color. The feelings saturated in the powder were a small blessing being passed from person to person. A gift, of exchanging and receiving. Syaoran caught Sakura's attention and dipped his fingers into the loose yellow powder. He smiled at her and waited patiently for her to allow him to continue. She bowed her head briefly and he drew the hanzi for protection on her right cheek.

She dipped her fingers into her bag of green powder and looked him in the eyes with her outstretched hand. She flinched back but he kept his smile and respectfully kept his distance. She placed her palm above his heart and bowed her head before turning away from him. He didn't want to lose her so he held out his staff for her to grab hold of. She gingerly grabbed hold and walked slightly ahead of him.

* * *

Kurogane growled irritably as he took in the cacophony of noise. The music, people screaming and calling out enthusiastically to one another. The irritating tickle in his nose from all the powder. The pork bun was giggling and swaying in tune with the beat. She twirled in place just as a blue cloud was about to hit her. Instead the whole thing landed across the left side of his face. He glanced around and spotted the kids making their way to him. As was the mage who smiled cheerily and dodged through the crowds. Color dotted his clothing but his face remained pristine. _Somehow._

Once the mage reached his side he gestured in the direction of the kids seeing the colors splashed across their faces and saw the bright smile the kid wore along with the smaller smile the princess had. He relaxed a little. They were unharmed.

And from the way the pork bun was acting, there wasn't a feather to be seen here.

The mage reached his side and was taken aback when the pork bun landed on him at the same time that someone threw red powder at his face. His gobsmacked look was something Kurogane hadn't ever seen before and he found it amusing. 

The kids reached their side before the mage could recover his wits. The two gazed at him curiously but looked away as someone approached Kurogane from behind. He readied himself but the kid reached out towards him before pausing and lowering his hand with a placid smile.

A soft mist of pink twirled around him blending with the aqua the mage and pork bun were just hit by. The princess pressed her hand to her face to stifle her laughs even as the pork bun whirled around suddenly so she was covered by some. Mean while the kid blinked serenely even as ge was lightly layered in purple. Kurogane eyed the strange language written on the princess's cheek in yellow and the dainty palm print above the kid's heart. He watched the pork bun twirl in the lingering mist of color and spread it over her body so that not a single spot of white was visible. He looked at the blue powder in his the pouch given to him and dipped his fingers into it. _Was this a blessing?_

Sometimes a break like this was needed.

He poked the pork bun's cheek leaving a blue finger smudge.

Then swiped two fingers across the mage's blindfold. 

He put his blue palm of the princess' right shoulder.

He paused and eyed the kid before he drew a crescent moon on the kid's forehead. The kid shot him a bewildered look but Kurogane paid him no mind and simply began walking. 

He could feel the kid staring, the others simply shrugged off his actions.

* * *

"I see Kurogane-san." Syaoran called out spotting the dark haired ninja with blue on his cheek and also spotted Fai with a red cloud hanging over him and Mokona. Fai was frozen in a shocked stupor as the red cloud drifted downwards in lazy swirls before being swept away. 

"You too huh?" Kurogane muttered shaking his head lightly just as a color cloud hit his back in a bright pink coils. The contrast between the colors was mesmerizing to witness. He lightly shook his head just as aqua colored powder hit both Fai, Mokona and the princess while Syaoran ended up with purple in his eyes. Luckily he'd just shut them.

Then to his amazement, Kurogane marked all of them.

Mokona's cheek, Fai's blindfold, Sakura's shoulder and then Syaoran's forehead. He blinked in confusion but the man remained silent and just began walking as if nothing had even happened.

~~_What did it mean? And how was everyone okay with this? They didn't even question it? Had Kurogane marked him by mistake? He knows the man didn't like him. None of them even trusted him._ ~~

They stumbled through the masses until they reached a clearing and saw the myriad of colors dusting their clothes and skin. It was like the canvas paintings he'd come across in his travels back in a far off land from Clow when he thought he'd found the answer to Sakura's curse.

_Mokona was a very pretty rainbow._

She bounced onto each of them imparting a dust cloud of rainbow onto them with cheer. Syaoran hid a grin beneath his palm at the grumbling Kurogane gave off in response to being dusted with more color. He froze as a heavy hand ruffled his hair roughly. He dared not move until the moment passed, and color obscured him from view. He was tugged forward by his sleeve, he stumbled forward until he met resistance and found Kurogane pulling Fai and Sakura until they were close together before nodding his head once. Mokona sat atop his head gave a cheery nod and opened her mouth wide. Her wings spread out looked magnificent with the splashes of colors hanging onto her. The colors bursting forth from below made her looks so radiant he couldn't look away.

_"Beautiful."_ He whispered reverently. He could hear silence all around and knew that the other people were also mesmerized by the beauty of Mokona's wings. 


End file.
